Charles Logan
:"You're a world-class liar: I would have expected nothing else." :— Jack Bauer, "Day 8: 3:00pm-4:00pm" Charles Logan was Vice President of the United States during the administration of President John Keeler. He became President pursuant to the 25th Amendment after Keeler was grievously wounded when Air Force One crashed during Day 4. Beholden to a highly secretive corporate cabal inside BXJ Technologies, President Logan sponsored the Sentox nerve gas conspiracy with the intent to acquire more oil for America from Central Asia. Among the actions he supported was the selling of Sentox nerve gas to terrorists and the assassination of Former President David Palmer. When former CTU agent Jack Bauer discovered and neutralized Logan's lower-level conspirators during Day 5, the President himself took the reins and attempted to direct the entire apparatus of the government and the military to cover up his crimes. However, Bauer and several others—including the First Lady herself, Martha Logan—exposed him to the Attorney General, and he was quietly removed from office. Charles Logan served a lengthy house arrest sentence, and the full truth about his crimes was not revealed to the public. After a failed attempt to legitimately rehabilitate himself morally—and a close call with death during Day 6—Logan received a pardon from President Noah Daniels and returned to civilian life. On Day 8, upon learning of Kamistani President Omar Hassan's assassination and Russia's threats of withdrawing from the planned peace accords, he offered his assistance to President Allison Taylor, correctly calculating that he could use his leverage to coerce Yuri Suvarov into signing. When Taylor realized that her partnership with Logan had destroyed her integrity near the end of Day 8, she scuttled the peace treaty. In despair, but also in an attempt to guarantee the murder of Jack Bauer, Logan attempted suicide by a gunshot to the head. Before Day 4 ]] Charles Logan attended Princeton University and graduated with a Bachelor of Arts in History. He served in administrative positions at various energy companies, eventually rising to become the CEO of Western Energy Coal & Reserve, which earned him the award of Energy CEO of the Year. Logan entered politics as a representative to the California State House of Representatives, for the city of Santa Barbara. This was followed by a term as a U.S. Senator from California, and eventually as Vice President of the United States under President John Keeler. Charles was married to Martha Logan for more than twenty years as of Day 4, although their relationship had increasingly been plagued by Martha's growing mental problems. She was institutionalized in Vermont for anxiety and depression. Two years before the events of Day 1, Charles Logan was in Washington, D.C. and walked in on then Senator David Palmer and Mike Novick, who had just been discussing the covert Operation Nightfall. Logan asked Palmer why he had stepped outside of his own fundraiser event. Palmer calmly answered that nothing "dramatic" was taking place and that he was merely tying up "loose ends." Day 4 ]] During the events of Day 4, the United States suffered from a series of terrorist attacks. Shortly before 11pm, Logan received a call from President John Keeler. Keeler informed Logan that he believed Air Force One would be attacked and the planes protecting the aircraft wouldn't be able to prevent it. Logan told Keeler that he was sure the attack wouldn't happen and he wouldn't have to be sworn in as president, while Keeler advised Logan to be prepared. Despite Jack Bauer attempting to prevent Mitch Anderson to go forward with the attack, Anderson cut off communication and shot down the plane. Search and rescue teams were immediately dispatched to the crash site, and a surviving Secret Service agent told CTU Los Angeles there may be some survivors. President Keeler was found and he was in critical condition. Keeler was unable to resume his duties as the president, and Bill Buchanan suggested for Logan to have the 25th Amendment activated. Logan asked for advisor Mike Novick to gather the Cabinet members, however Novick had already done this. Logan was furious that Novick did not get authorization from him first, while Novick felt it was best to be prepared. Before the ceremony, Logan decided to move down to the presidential bunker in the White House. Novick felt it would be best for Logan to work out of the Oval Office, while Logan felt he shouldn't take any chances unless he knows it is a certainty he would be safe above grounds. ]] Vice President Logan was sworn in and became the president of the United States. After being sworn in, Logan made a statement to the press and let his Chief of Staff, Walt Cummings, address the press. Logan was then informed by Mike that Jack Bauer was able to retrieve the nuclear football. However, terrorist Habib Marwan managed to get his hands on Red Chapter Section 3, which had the location of the country's arsenal of nuclear warheads. Logan later learned that CTU's only lead on finding Marwan was a man named Joe Prado. CTU was unable to get him to talk, as a lawyer named David Weiss arrived with a court order preventing CTU from torturing him. Buchanan asked for authorization to have Prado tortured, and Logan told him he would have a meeting with his Cabinet members and get back to him. With Prado having no former criminal record, Logan felt his rights shouldn't be violated. He told CTU that he would get back to them shortly. Novick confronted Logan and advised him to sign-off on Prado's torture, and eventually Logan learned that Prado had given up Marwan's location. When Logan learned that Jack Bauer went against his orders and tortured Prado as a private citizen, he ordered for Secret Service agents to take Bauer into custody. Novick told Logan that Jack was in the middle of an operation, while Logan felt that someone could replace Bauer. He gave Secret Service agents explicit orders to immediately bring Bauer in. During the operation, Secret Service agents arrived at Marwan's location in order to take Bauer into custody. The agents interference caused Marwan to realize CTU was present and the TAC teams were forced to strike before they were ready. This caused Marwan to escape and Bauer blamed the agents for blowing the operation. After Logan learned that Marwan escaped, due to the agents interfering, he realized it was a mistake and he dropped the charges against Bauer. Novick suggested for him to bring in an advisor, who would make Logan's decision, and Logan reluctantly agreed. ]] President David Palmer arrived at the White House and was brought down to the bunker by Agent Aaron Pierce. Logan greeted Palmer and told him he wanted him to take his position. Logan told Palmer and Mike that he would be in a conference room working on his speech for a morning address if they needed him. When Palmer learned that Lee Jong was CTU's only lead, he fled to the Chinese consulate and called Consul Koo Yin and asked for his cooperation. Yin was willing to give up Jong, but his superiors would take two to three hours to order Jong's release from the consulate. Palmer realized that was too long and he authorized Jack Bauer to take a team into the consulate and take Jong by force. The covert operation was successful, but Consul Yin was killed in friendly fire. After giving Jong immunity and safe transportation out of the country, President Logan got a call from the Secretary of State and he learned that the consul was killed and the Chinese knew about the government's involvement in the raiding. Logan was furious with Palmer and Novick for authorizing the operation behind his back, and he accused them of creating an alliance against him. Palmer assured Logan that it was the only option they had at the time. Logan was forced to give full cooperation to the Chinese, while Novick worked on finding a scapegoat for the raiding. When Cheng Zhi, the head of security at the consulate, arrived at CTU to question them, Zhi began to slow CTU's progress down on finding Marwan. Logan had to choose between the country's relationship with China and finding Marwan. He ordered for Buchanan to have Zhi escorted out of the building, and allow Zhi to continue his investigation once the National Security crisis was diverted. about Palmer's purpose]] Though Marwan was taken into CTU custody, he was able to launch the nuclear weapon from a missile and CTU was unable to find the location. Marwan also managed to escape from custody as intelligence hinted Washington, D.C. could be the missile's target. Logan evacuated several government officials in the city, and had the Cabinet members brought to the bunker. Logan met with them and discussed the issue, and he disagreed upon telling the public about the missile. Don Ashton, the Speaker of the House, questioned Logan's leadership skills, feeling that Palmer was making most of the decisions. As the next in the line for the presidency, Ashton posed a threat to Logan; and Novick decided to handle the situation. Logan called a meeting with the Cabinet members, telling them about Palmer's role in advising his decisions. The meeting ensured to Ashton that Logan was in control. President Logan soon became aware that Marwan was able to escape from custody, but CTU found a new lead. Jack Bauer, Tony Almeida, and Lee Castle lead a TAC team in apprehending a female hostile. During the midst of the operation, the hostile killed Lee and held Tony hostage. After faking her and Tony's death, she was taken into custody by Bauer and Curtis Manning. Mandy agreed to cooperate with CTU and help find Marwan if she was given full presidential immunity and safe transportation to a foreign country of her choice. President Logan and Palmer both agreed to the immunity and travel agreement, but Aaron Pierce insisted on them holding back their decision. Pierce revealed that Mandy was the same woman who carried out the assassination attempt on Palmer during Day 2. Despite the fact that Palmer nearly died because of a biochemical weapon Mandy used against him, he agreed to give her immunity. CTU was able to bring Marwan into custody, but he fell to his death and CTU managed to stop the missile. ' theory]] Cheng Zhi was able to prove that the US government was responsible for the covert operation that lead to the death of the Chinese consul. Zhi and the Chinese government agreed to avoid going to war if Logan handed over Jack Bauer, who was in charge of the operation. With no other choice, Logan agreed to Zhi's terms and would have Bauer transported to him. Walt Cummings suggested that Bauer be killed, as he could give up sensitive National Security information. Logan opposed this suggestion in front of the staff, but Cummings went ahead with the plan to kill Bauer anyway. Novick overheard Cummings give the order and he contacted President Palmer in an attempt to save Bauer's life. Palmer tried to appeal to Logan to stop Cummings, but to no avail. With time running out, Palmer contacted Bauer and told him that Dale Spalding, the Secret Service agent sent to pick him up, was going to kill him. Bauer attempted to escape from CTU, but Spalding found him and Bauer was thought to be shot and killed. This ended up being a ruse, as Jack, Tony, Chloe O'Brian, and Michelle Dessler had conspired to fake Jack's death in order for him to escape both the U.S. and Chinese governments. Day 5 : See the main article: Charles Logan on Day 5 President Logan began Day 5 with high hopes for his ambitious anti-terrorism treaty, which he planned to be the hallmark of his Presidency. Before he could sign it with Russian President Yuri Suvarov, terrorists seized a terminal at Ontario Airport to protest the accords. The terrorists were part of a separatist group with which Logan's administration secretly made a deal months earlier, and various sub-cells of the group executed further strikes on American soil. The legitimacy of his administration and his own hold on power became gravely threatened as Jack Bauer came out from hiding and unraveled his conspiracy. Pressured by his co-conspirators, Logan eventually ordered the entire apparatus of American intelligence and military services to stop Jack, while simultaneously being forced to distract the First Lady, Martha, and Mike Novick, from the truth. After Day 5 After the events of Day 5, Logan was forced to give up his presidency. In order to prevent the country from suffering from Logan's actions, Logan was charged with obstruction of justice. He was placed under house arrest at his former presidential estate in Hidden Valley, California. The public was not informed that Logan aided terrorists or was complicit in the assassination of David Palmer. Martha filed for divorce and Logan grieved for his loss. Over the next two years, he embraced his faith and began to feel remorse and guilt for the actions he ordered in Day 5. Day 6 and tells him to meet with him]] Just before 4pm, Phillip Bauer escaped before the apparent execution of Jack Bauer, leaving Jack a PDA with the number (310) 597-3781. Jack called the number and was answered by Charles Logan. Logan claimed to have information about Dmitri Gredenko's whereabouts, and told Jack to meet him. Logan informed Jack that CTU knew where he was. Jack arrived at Logan's estate and asked for the Secret Service agents to give them some privacy. Logan tried to convince Jack that he was a changed man and was not asking for a presidential pardon in exchange for helping to find Gredenko. Logan told Jack that the Russian consul in Los Angeles, Anatoly Markov, a key player in the Sentox conspiracy two years prior, was in contact with Gredenko and likely knew his location. Logan stated that the consul would only cooperate with him personally, so he would need a temporary furlough from the President. ]] Jack called President Wayne Palmer, who was initially reluctant in granting a furlough, believing that Logan was trying to regain his freedom. Logan spoke to Palmer and told him that he had no other agenda – he only wished to help Palmer defuse the nuclear crisis involving Gredenko, as a way of repaying his debt to David Palmer for his help in eliminating Habib Marwan three years prior. Palmer agreed to the provisional furlough and Jack and Logan prepared to leave, with Jack posing as an agent in Logan's Secret Service detail. Before Logan and Jack arrived at the Russian consulate, they were informed that there was an assassination attempt on President Palmer. Logan insisted that he needed to speak to Markov alone, and Jack was forced to comply. Jack told Logan that if he went more than twenty feet away from him, he would know that Logan was up to something. Logan entered Markov's office and Markov offered his condolences for the nuclear attack that occurred in Valencia earlier in the day. Logan assured Markov he was here for something else and knew about Markov's involvement with Gredenko. ]] Logan threatened to send tapes to President Yuri Suvarov that implicated Markov's involvement in the Sentox conspiracy if Markov didn't give up Gredenko. Markov insisted that he hadn't spoken to Gredenko in over a year, and Logan acted like he bought his story. Logan told Jack that Markov was lying about not speaking with Gredenko in over a year. Logan soon learned that Jack was going to go back into the consulate and extract the information from Markov himself. Logan advised Jack that this was a foolish decision, as Jack spent two years in a Chinese prison for raiding the Chinese consulate. Against his warning, Jack raided the consulate and obtained Gredenko's location from Markov, but was unable to convey it to CTU before he was captured. Around 6pm, Logan was escorted into the CTU Los Angeles building by guards. Logan asked to speak with Bill Buchanan, but he was brought up to an office and was told that he would have to wait until after the briefing. When Chloe O'Brian entered the office, she was very hostile and felt awkward when Logan began to ask her questions. Chloe was a close friend of Tony Almeida and Michelle Dessler, as well as Jack's closest ally. She hadn't forgiven Logan for what happened to Jack or for his involvement in Tony and Michelle's deaths. After the briefing, Buchanan spoke with Logan about the situation at the Russian consulate. Logan learned that Buchanan was having a special ops team prepare to raid the consulate, in case Vice President Daniels decided to authorize it. Logan was convinced that he could help stop a war with Russia. He told Buchanan that his ex-wife Martha was a close friend of Anya Suvarov, who would be able to change President Suvarov's opinion on Markov. ]] Logan called Martha, but Aaron Pierce picked up the phone instead. Aaron told Logan that Martha didn't want to talk to him, just like she hasn't in the past two years. When Logan explained to Aaron that the situation was about the Suvarovs, Aaron relayed Logan's message to Martha and she agreed to speak with her ex-husband. Logan told Martha that she could help with an international situation, and she threw the phone on her couch. Aaron picked it up and agreed with Logan in trying to convince Martha to see him. Logan arrived at Martha's bungalow in a chopper and he greeted Aaron by putting out his hand in friendship. Aaron refused to shake it and he guided Logan into Martha's home. Martha had initially locked herself up in her bedroom, refusing to speak with Charles, but Aaron was able to change her mind. Logan told Martha about the situation at the consulate and she agreed to help by calling Anya. However, she would have to wait to speak with Anya, as she was giving a speech in Russia. Charles waited with Aaron and Martha in the living room and Martha began acting hostile towards Logan, claiming that he wasn't a changed man. When Aaron suggested that Charles wait outside, he insisted on staying. After bringing some fruit to the table, Martha left to bring the knife back to the kitchen. Before leaving the room, however, she turned around and stabbed Logan in the shoulder. Shocked, Logan pulled the knife out as Aaron rushed over to check the wound and called for a paramedic. Logan was rushed into an ambulance and was being brought to the hospital. Shortly before 7pm, he woke up and uttered Martha's name. The paramedic told him to save his strength, after which Logan began to flat line. After Day 6 Logan survived the near-death experience of Day 6, and was later pardoned for his sponsorship of the Sentox nerve gas conspiracy by acting President Noah Daniels. Day 8 Logan was in New York City when President Omar Hassan of the Islamic Republic of Kamistan was assassinated by rebel forces within his own country. As a result of his death, the peace treaty Hassan had been trying to create with President Allison Taylor was put in jeopardy. Hassan's wife, Dalia Hassan, agreed to take her husband's place as provisional President of the IRK and continue with the peace process. Elements within the Russian government, led by Foreign Minister Mikhail Novakovich, aided the terrorists who killed Hassan in order to defeat the peace agreement. When Novakovich learned of Dalia's intent to forge ahead with her husband's mission, he declared Russia would not sign the agreement. Seeing no other alternative, Secretary of State Ethan Kanin persuaded President Taylor to allow Logan to assist them in forcing Russia back into the fold. Logan arrived discreetly at the United Nations to meet with President Taylor. He offered his help in leveraging Russia to recommit themselves to the peace agreement by getting in touch with his contacts in Russia. When President Taylor demanded to know who these people were and what Logan intended to do, the former president assured her that no harm would come to her or her administration and no laws would be broken, but the details should remain with him. Though he tried to justify his actions in the cover up of former President Palmer's assassination, Taylor refused to listen to him. She also surmised that Logan had an ulterior motive—repairing his reputation. Logan admitted as such and confessed that he would carry the weight of his crimes for the rest of his life. He told President Taylor to arrange a meeting with himself and Minister Novakovich at the Russian's hotel and promised that everything would be taken care of. The former president met with Novakovich while the Foreign Minister was eating breakfast at his hotel. Novakovich expressed his regrets at the death of President Hassan, but Logan dismissed these and openly told the Foreign Minister that he knew that elements within the Russian government, including Novakovich, were responsible for aiding the terrorists who killed Hassan. Novakovich denied any involvement, but Logan assured him that he had proof and unless he reaffirmed Russia's commitment to the peace treaty, Logan would inform President Taylor of Russia's complicity. He left the Foreign Minister to make his decision. En route back to the United Nations, Logan learned of Novakovich's call to President Taylor informing her of Russia's return to the peace agreement. When President Taylor and Ethan Kanin pressed Logan on how he had leveraged Novakovich and the Russians, Logan refused to tell them. When they arrived at the U.N., Logan's executive assistant, Jason Pillar, informed his boss that Jack Bauer was interrogating Dana Walsh, the agent Russia had placed in CTU New York. Logan knew that if Bauer found out about Russia's involvement in Hassan's murder, he could destroy the entire peace process. Determined to not let Bauer ruin his plans again, he made the difficult decision to inform President Taylor of Novakovich's role in the assassination of President Hassan in order to preempt Bauer's investigation. ]] Logan met in person with President Taylor and Secretary Kanin and informed them of the real masterminds behind Hassan's demise. The former president pleaded his case to the current president, imploring her to make Bauer stand down so as not to destroy the peace process she had fought so hard to create. Kanin voiced his opposition, claiming the peace wouldn't be real and that Dalia Hassan wouldn't agree to it if she knew Russia was responsible for her husband's death. Logan offered that Dalia didn't need to know and that the agreement will bring peace to a region that hasn't seen it for generations. Taylor eventually sided with her predecessor and ordered Jack Bauer to halt his investigation. Jack disregarded her order and escaped CTU with a helicopter just as Logan and Pillar were moving into their new temporary office at the United Nations. goes along with Logan's plan]]President Taylor visited Logan shortly after returning to the United Nations from her visit to CTU and informed him that she would have to pull the United States out of the peace talks because of Jack Bauer's crusade to reveal the truth. Logan offered her another option - declare Dana Walsh an enemy combatant, transfer her off-site to hide her from Bauer and coerce the evidence she has on the Russians from her, making her irrelevant. He also offered the services of Mark Bledsoe and a private security company he knew to take custody of Walsh. Taylor showed her disgust at the thought of torturing Walsh to gain the information, but Logan pressed her and eventually agreed to using agreeable methods to retrieve the evidence they needed. The former president convinced her that the peace accord was vital and that they had to do whatever they could to secure its completion. Ethan Kanin voiced his opposition to Taylor, but was eventually shut down. He resigned as Secretary of State and confronted Logan about his role in convincing Taylor on taking her current course of action. Logan warmly shared his concern for Ethan's health and defended Taylor's decision. Ethan threatened to come after Logan with everything he had if Taylor suffered for Logan's actions, but Logan seemed unfazed. He dismissed Kanin by telling him that he wanted to watch Taylor and Dalia Hassan at the press conference. After the two female presidents gave their speeches to the press, Logan commented how wonderful a woman Dalia Hassan was. Jason Pillar, in the office with his boss, received a call from Mark Bledsoe informing him that Dana Walsh hadn't broken yet. Pillar assured the former president that Bledsoe was a professional and would extract the information soon. President Taylor was still at the press conference when Jack Bauer and Cole Ortiz broke Walsh free from the safe house. She immediately contacted Logan, who expressed his regret at the unfortunate turn of events but assured her that they could still stop Bauer since he didn't have the evidence yet. To oversee the manhunt for Jack Bauer, Logan had Jason Pillar installed at CTU. Logan invited Russian Foreign Minister Novakovich to his office, who arrived with his attache Pavel Tokarev. Logan told Novakovich about Bauer's actions and the consequences for all of them if Bauer succeeded in revealing the truth. The former president struck a deal with Novakovich that his man Pillar would allow CTU to track down Jack Bauer for them and then Tokarev and his agents would take him out before he destroyed everything. Shortly thereafter, Pavel failed to kill Jack and was instead tortured to death by him. Video evidence of the gruesome crime scene was shown to both Logan and Novakovich as a message from Jack. In fear, Logan tried again to manipulate President Taylor as Novakovich took off and went into hiding. President Taylor began to regret her association with Logan as he reminded her that all of her actions during the day were her own decisions and would fall square on her shoulders no matter what. He left to go personally meet Yuri Suvarov at the airport. As Logan was heading to meet with President Suvarov in in his armored limousine, Logan and four Secret Service agents were ambushed in the middle of traffic at the 4th Street Underpass by a fully-armed gunman. As the gunman opened fire on the tires attacks Charles Logan's procession.]]of cars ahead of them, Logan quickly figured out it was Jack Bauer coming for him. After his Secret Service agents were taken out, Jack crushed their windshield and dropped a canister of tear-gas inside, forcing out Logan. Jack then took him at gunpoint to a street hallway. Jack led a terrified Logan to a boiler room not far from the tunnel to beat a confession from him once again. Under the threat of death by Jack and fear of Jack from their previous encounters, Logan quickly snitched out Novakovich as his co-conspirator. As Logan's men searched the area, Jack took him at gunpoint and choked him unconscious instead of killing him. Logan's unconscious body was discovered moments later by Pillar. 9-1-1 was called and Logan was loaded onto a stretcher. He made a phone call to Suvarov, warning him of Jack's involvement but promising he had put the attention on Novakovich alone. However, he didn't know that Jack, similarly to Day 5, placed a microtransmitter on him and was able to hear his conversation with President Suvarov. While preparing for the signing, he got a call from Jack Bauer. He was forced by Bauer to call President Suvarov into his suite so Jack could kill Suvarov from afar. He was surprised when Jack did not go through with his plan to assassinate Suvarov. He was delighted when Pillar told him about Jack's capture. He was even more pleased when CTU caught Chloe O'Brian and Cole Ortiz with a data card from Jack Bauer containing evidence of the conspiracy. He presented the data card to President Taylor and then asked for indirect permission to have Jack killed, which Taylor reluctantly agreed to. Confident of his victory, Logan and Pillar celebrated with a drink in their office. However, the celebration was short-lived when he saw on his television that President Taylor, after a long moment of consideration, had a change of heart and now refused to sign the treaty. She even admitted that she would be revealing the conspiracy behind the day's events within the hour. When Taylor called Logan to call off the hit on Jack, Logan refused to answer the call and expressed his outrage that Jack had ruined his "last chance" at redemption. A defeated Pillar told Logan that they might as well not add murder to their laundry list of crimes, and when he decided to answer the phone, Logan struck him in the back of the head with a heavy wine decanter and then murdered him with a gunshot to the head. He then prepared to commit suicide with the same gun. Distraught over the fact that, once again, his attempt to repair his legacy had been ruined by Jack Bauer, he planned to at least secure the death of his longtime nemesis by refusing to cancel the hit on Bauer. As Taylor and a horde of Secret Service agents tried to break open the door to Logan's office, a gunshot rang out. Logan was found unconscious on the floor and bleeding profusely from the head. While the paramedics indicated that his survival was likely, he would almost certainly suffer from substantial brain damage. Presidency Selected cabinet and administration officials During Day 4, when Charles Logan was sworn in as President, he inherited the Cabinet of John Keeler. Major legislation * Anti-terrorism treaty: An arms treaty that united Russia and the United States in the fight against terrorism. As the hallmark of Logan's presidency, the treaty required the two countries to share technology. Controversial decisions * Allowed a former President, David Palmer, to take over command of a national security crisis. (Day 4) * Refused to have Joe Prado tortured, even though he was the only lead to the terrorists. (Day 4) * Ordered the arrest of Jack Bauer, which enabled Habib Marwan to escape from CTU Los Angeles' perimeter. (Day 4) * Kept silent about the government's involvement in the raid of the Chinese consulate in Los Angeles. (Day 4) * Allowed Walt Cummings to send Dale Spalding to kill Jack Bauer. (Day 4) * Refused to allow Russian President Yuri Suvarov's helicopter land in a different location, despite chatter of an attack. (Day 5) * Signed the anti-terrorism treaty even though the terrorists threatened to kill hostages if he signed it. (Day 5) * Permitted the release of Sentox nerve gas in the Sunrise Hills Shopping Mall. (Day 5) * Gave Suvarov's motorcade route to terrorist Vladimir Bierko. (Day 5) * Was complicit in the Department of Homeland Security's absorption of CTU Los Angeles. (Day 5) * Ordered martial law instituted in the Los Angeles metropolitan area without first obtaining approval from Congress. (Day 5) * Executed the arrest of Jack Bauer for the assassination of David Palmer using fabricated evidence to back it up. (Day 5) * Ordered Flight 520 to be shot down by U.S. F-18s even after the plane began to land. (Day 5) * Sold Sentox nerve gas to terrorists. (before Day 5) * Deliberately concealed Russia's involvement in the murder of President Omar Hassan. (Day 8) * Sent Jason Pillar to operate at CTU in order to track down and kill Jack Bauer. (Day 8) * Blackmailed President Yuri Suvarov and his conspirators in order to gain a position of advantage within Allison Taylor's administration. (Day 8) * Murdered Jason Pillar and attempted suicide before giving up Jack Bauer's location and refusing to call off the hit on him. (Day 8) Background information and notes * Logan appeared in 44 episodes: see his notable Recurring antagonist distinctions. * Logan bears similarities to former President Richard Nixon. Logan resembles him physically and they share certain mannerisms. Both were complicit in a major scandal and left office without completing their terms. * Gregory Itzin, Logan's actor, is the only performer besides Reiko Aylesworth (Michelle Dessler) to have been credited in 3 of the 5 billings available. In Season 4 he was credited as guest star, in Season 5 he was credited as a main cast member and in Seasons 6 and 8 he was credited as a special guest star. * Logan is the second person to have 3 different titles in the "[[Previously on 24|Previously on 24]]" section of the episode, being introduced as "Vice President Charles Logan", later "President Charles Logan", and then "Former President Charles Logan." (Strangely, and possibly as a mistake, he was "President" again in Day 8.) The other is David Palmer, introduced as "Senator", "President", and then just "David Palmer". * During Day 6 Bill Buchanan says that Logan's trial was made behind closed doors, but on Day 7 FBI agent Renee Walker says that "Tony's wife was brutally murdered as a result of a conspiracy involving the President himself," so there appears to have been at least some leakage of the trial. However, this is probably because of his serious injuries after Martha's attack on him and his involvement in the attempted sting-operation at the Russian Embassy—all of which would have attracted media attention and forced an explanation from the government. * Seeing as John Keeler ran against David Palmer, who was a Democrat, for presidency, it is likely that Keeler and his Vice President—Logan—were Republicans. * A "scene extender" in Operation Hero reveals that Logan has a Presidential Library named after him. * Logan, after repenting for his Day 5 actions by the time of Day 6, returns to an antagonistic role in the final act of Day 8, goading President Taylor to cover up Russia's complicity in the day's actions. * Logan is the only villain to appear in three season finales—4, 5, and 8. * He is the only President to order the arrest of Jack Bauer on 2 occasions—Days 4 and 5. * Logan is responsible for the final death in the series, when he shoots his executive assistant Jason Pillar. Live appearances See also nl:Charles Logan Category:Charles Logan Category:Characters Category:Day 4 characters Category:Day 4 antagonists Category:Day 5 characters Category:Day 5 antagonists Category:Day 6 characters Category:Day 8 characters Category:Day 8 antagonists Category:Government officials Category:Keeler administration personnel Category:Logan administration personnel Category:Vice Presidents of the United States Category:Presidents of the United States Category:Moles Category:Sentox conspirators Category:Day 8 American cover-up Category:Masterminds Category:Living characters Charles Logan